


Tea And Coffee: Our First Fights

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jaehee Is Gayhee, Jaehee Route Spoilers, M/M, Maybe?!, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, zumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This first started out as a one-shot but, then I realized how gay I actually was... So, this contains not only MC/Jaehee but, it will have some Jumin and Zen too. If you don't want to read the Zen and Jumin just scroll on past it, and if you are very interested in it, screen shot it and save it for later ;) Also, this story has a obvious Female MC. So, I apologize in advance if you're reading this and not a female. I hope you still enjoy the fanfiction.P.S. ~ My grammar isn't top notch, so if you see a mistake that really bothers you please let me know.





	1. Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> This first started out as a one-shot but, then I realized how gay I actually was... So, this contains not only MC/Jaehee but, it will have some Jumin and Zen too. If you don't want to read the Zen and Jumin just scroll on past it, and if you are very interested in it, screen shot it and save it for later ;) Also, this story has a obvious Female MC. So, I apologize in advance if you're reading this and not a female. I hope you still enjoy the fanfiction.  
> P.S. ~ My grammar isn't top notch, so if you see a mistake that really bothers you please let me know.

      Jaehee sipped her morning coffee and worked on the design for the latest coupon for the coffee shop. It was the first Saturday, that both of them had off on a long time. MC knew that this put her into a good mood. A perfect chance to tell her.

    "You're never going to guess what I found online this morning. It's a limited edition album from that last musical Zen was in, you know I'm talking about. The one we went to see for our anniversary. They decided to release the album earlier than expected, so I bought copy for us." MC beamed.   

     She smiled softly and saved the file that she was working on to her desktop. Then, she closed the lid of her laptop giving MC her full attention. "My favorite coffee this morning was brewed fresh, my favorite breakfast was served to me in bed, a bouquet of my favorite flowers were on the table this morning, and that cute little note on the side of that... I may be busy but, I know that it's not my birthday, or our anniversary. And not ignorant either. I know when I am being buttered up for something."

    MC's smile slowly fadded. "I just thought that-"  

    She sighed silencing her own sentence. "Alright, you caught me."   

    Jaehee giggled a little. "It's okay, I still appreciate the effort you put into it. So, what is the matter? Why do you feel like you need to sweeten me up?"  

     MC sat down next to her and looked down at Jaehee's hands. "Promise me, you won't get mad?" She pleaded. 

She nodded and responded in soft tone. "I promise, I wont get mad at you." 

Jaehee still saw the discomfort in her face so, she began to both of her hands. "I won't get angry and If I were get upset. You know how I feel about you, we have talked about this. Haven't we? We tell each other everything right?" 

MC felt comforted by her words and her touch. Her palms still warm from holding her morning cup of coffee.

    "Do you remember the man who came by late last week?" MC asked being vague but, not vague enough.

   Jaehee started to look uneasy. "You mean the one who was flirting with you? Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

    "He wasn't flirting with me... He was just being friendly. He is completely harmless. Well, um- I brought him up because, he is wealthy. Or at least his father is and...they are very close this Tea company. So, Mr. Lee and I got talking about how we only served coffee, and not any hot teas. So, then he asked if I'd be interested in serving hot teas. Which I'd never really thought about but, would be a really smart business move. He said he could probably strike us a deal with Sipton easily so, we exchanged numbers. We are doing really well, with a little shop and it all thanks to you Jaehee. But don't you think that this is a great opportunity to help us to be even more successful." MC said talking quickly. She was hoping that she would see this her way.

   Jaehee put her hands up to stop her. "Woah, slow down there, you actually trust this guy? You're way to trusting MC, this guy is probably just trying to take advantage of you. He just seems...off. Rich guys don't normally do favors with expecting something in return."

   MC sighed. "He isn't trying to take advantage of me. I had Seven do some research on him to make sure that he was being honest about who he was. His father is the owner of PeptsiCo and, is in a current marriage with the owner of Sipton Tea Company. Which would make his son basically, the Prince of Sipton Tea Company! If anything I feel like, I am taking advantage of him in this situation."

   She looked at her for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sure that if we wanted to, we could get Sipton to notice our establishment in a different way than talking through some creep."

  MC looked down at her shoes. "We are talking about it over dinner tonight. He said that he was positive that he would be able to get types of tea that they don't even sell in the other shops." She whispered, half hoping that Jaehee wouldn't be able to hear her.

Jaehee's face turned white. "You're meeting him over dinner? Why are you just now telling me this?"

    MC shook her head. "It's not like that. I'm not interested in anything expect the tea offer, you this is just about business. I knew you might get 'upset' about this. I didn't know how to bring It up." She said using some of Jaehee's words from earlier.

   Jaehee grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I DONT WAN'T YOU TO GO ALRIGHT?! I think that even if you do get this deal... He might want something else in return. I saw the way that he was looking at you the other day. Like, he was undressing you with his eyes. It was uncomfortable." "I can take care of myself--" Jaehee stopped her. "He isn't a good guy MC. He doesn't want to just do this out of the kindness of his heart."

  "I have to give him a chance. I don't want to just miss an opportunity because I wasn't open to it. We are going to be eating at a public place. He wouldn't try anything smug there, I think it worth the risk." MC tried to convince Jaehee.

   "AND I THINK YOU'RE CRAZY! THIS IS A STUPID THING TO DO AND FOR WHAT?! Tea? We own a coffee shop, people really don't care that much for tea anyways. We would just offer it in case people preferred it." She said raising her voice.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't get mad at me." MC retorted.

   Jaehee sighed. "I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated. There's a difference MC."

  MC grumbled to herself. "It seems pretty similar to me."

   Jaehee glared at her. "Well, I'm sorry MC. I just find it a little discomfoting to know that the person I am dating, has been planning a date with another man behind my back."

   "You aren't listening to me, I am not-" 

MC was cut off by Jaehee's sharp tone. "No, you know what? I was trying to help but, if you're so insistent on this date. You should go on it. I hope you have a wonderful evening." She sneered, lacing her words with obvious sarcasm.

  "MAYBE I WILL! And you know I was trying to help us out here but, since you can't see that. Maybe, I shouldn't bother working here anymore. I could just quit and move out. Move on with my life." MC yelled back, feeling hurt.

MC struck a nerve and, she knew it. She wished she could have undid her words but, the damage was already done.

Jaehee started to tear up, as she shouted back at her. "GO AHEAD! Maybe, you're new boyfriend will take better care of you."

     MC ran out of their apartment. Tears forming in her own eyes.

 _"Move Out..."_    

     Where had those words even come from? She shared everything with Jaehee. It was always theirs. Always their shop, their friendship, their secrets, their apartment, their bed, their long meaningful kisses after longer meaningless days. And if she were allowed she would even want to share Jaehee's last name. MC wasn't prepared to "Move on with her life." 

This was her life! MC didn't like the idea of not sharing. She couldn't imagine her life now without Jaehee. MC got into their car, the one that they shared together before finally breaking down into mess of snot and tears.

 


	2. Rocky Road And Melted Kisses

  MC knew she was in the wrong here, but so was Jaehee. She wanted to apologize and fix everything but, she knew they had both said things that they wouldn't be able to take back. She saw how she really had hurt Jaehee, but nothing she could say would make Jaehee feel better right now. And that was perhaps made MC feel the most vulnerable.

  MC curled up into the fetal position in the leather seats of their car. How had this gotten this bad? How had she let herself become so attached to this woman? Jaehee had become her center and being unsure if she would lose her made her feel unstable. 

   MC fell for her...Hard.

    Somewhere along the way she had gotten trapped. She was engulfed in the warm feelings, her laughter, evenings with no endings, and waking up laced in her arms. Jaehee became the first person she wanted to build a life with. What Jaehee and her shared couldn't just go away, right?

    This wasn't helping MC at all. She frantically searched through the glove department looking for something to aid her tears, or at least something to blow her nose into. Luckily, Jaehee put an extra set of napkins in there in case something was spilt in their car.

       To say this was their first argument would be a lie. It wasn't. When you live with someone, you find ways to compromise. Their arguments normally consisted of toothpaste tubes, grocery money, whose hair clogged up the drain, and other stupid things that seemed important at the time, but petty now. 

Never was there an argument like this though. A fight where Jaehee had used her weak spots against her. And MC in return fought back using the things that would hurt Jaehee. Was this a part of being in love? Because if it was, this part sucked.

     All of the musicals, plays, books, and movies failed to mention this part of love. Zen, one of the main attractions amidst the sugar coated glamour, often played the main characters of stories with the ideas of  "Happily Ever Afters" and being "Passionately In Love". Those stories never had the arguments and tears, maybe they thought if they showed the bad parts people might get scared and run from love. MC wished they had shown the "bad parts". Maybe she'd know how to handle a situation like this better.

    She wanted this morning back. To rewind her day off day with Jaehee. No, MC wanted to rewind even further. She wanted more of her days off with Jaehee back. She missed those clique moments of feeling like, bubbles were being popped in her chest. If these types of fights were what were to replace those moments, then what was in store for their future together.

    MC wiped her puffy eyes with her sleeves and hid her face between her knees. She thought about the first time Jaehee and her talked about how they felt about each other. And the first time they kissed.

       - _Flashback_ - 

     _" It's alright. I'm not expecting anything in return from you. I know this doesn't change anything between us. I just thought you deserved to know how I feel, because you are my best friend. I felt like I owed you that."  The word 'friend' stung MC's throat. It was good to get these feelings off her chest, even though that didn't stop the tears threatening to escape her eyes._

_Jaehee felt the her lungs tighten in her ribcage. " Of course this changes things! You can't just drop this on me and expect nothing to change between us. You can't just..."_

_She was cut off. "I know you don't feel that way about me. And I don't expect you too either. I know that we are 'just' friends. That wasn't why I told you... You've got so much going for you. I wouldn't want you to settle for me, especially when you should have so much more and..."_

_Jaehee stopped her and held her face in her hands. "Shh... You're just rambling on nonsense now. I don't even know what you're talking about. Something about settling for you?  Settling for you? If I had the honor to be with someone who cared half as much as you I'd be..." She paused. Jaehee then leaned in and placed her lips against her lips._

_MC pulled away after a few seconds, shocked. Her heart beating so fast, she was afraid of it pounding out of her chest. " You kissed me? I thought.."  She trailed off feeling more confused then when the conversation had begun._

_"I should have asked for your permission. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I'm glad you told me how you felt, I think that want that to change things between us."  Jaehee admitted sheepishly. Her heartbeat matching the pace of MC's._

_MC couldn't help but grin. Any trace of tears had long evaporated, now replaced with this feeling of nauseating giddiness."I think I would like that."_

_" So, MC will you become my partner?" She asked trying to find the correct words._

_She laughed remembering those same words in a different context. MC liked this context better. "It would be an honor."_

_Jaehee breathed out, feeling like through most of the conversation she had been holding her breath. She wasn't entirely how she felt. However, she knew that thinking about living apart from her hurt. She knew that she liked how her form fit perfectly with MC's. She loved the feeling of kissing her. Being there for her. And she couldn't deny that she had begun to develop feelings for her best friend._

_MC snapped Jaehee out of her thoughts. "So, do think we should tell anyone...?"_

      MC flipped through the photo albums on her phone, sorting through pictures of Jaehee. She was aware that she was being ridiculous, that she should just go back inside to her and apologize. However, there was a part of her still hurt. How could Jaehee accuse her of cheating? MC just wanted to help them out. She just wanted to help...that didn't excuse her telling her she was going to move out though. MC stopped at one of the pictures of them at the amusement park. She was just making herself cry more by doing this but, she didn't know what else to do.

     Suddenly, the screen shifted from the photo and her phone buzzed. She quickly answered without even looking at the number hoping to her Jaehee's voice on the other side of the line. MC was disappointed when instead, the voice belonged to Zen.

 


	3. Favorite Flavors

            "Hey, I wanted to know if Jaehee was alright. I attempted to call her a few minutes ago to tell her that the new album was released this morning. I wanted to make sure you girls got a copy, but when she picked up the phone she was just crying hysterically. And then apologizing hysterically for crying." Zen asked genuinely concerned.

      MC teared up, but tried her very best to stop crying. "W-We got into this huge- fight. -And I... I don't know how we are going to make up? I said some awful things to her. Wh-What if she breaks up with me? I- I think I really screwed up. And.." MC was a total mess by the end of her spiel but, Zen picked out what he could.

     "MC, where are you at?" Zen asked worried.

   MC sniffled. "I-In the car, looking at old p-photos of us, hoping she's not still anger with m-me. I s-stormed out on her, and I can't just go back in there. I don't w-want to face her. I might take a drive once I can calm down a little bit. Y-you know clear my mind."

   "YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY PLANNING ON DRIVING ARE YOU? No way, hold on, I'm coming over. You shouldn't drive when you're upset. If you got into an accident, I'd never forgive myself." Zen exclaimed worriedly, as he grabbed his keys.

       "DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE! I'LL BE OVER SOON! IN LIKE, TEN MINTUES ALRIGHT!" Zen shouted, making MC hold her phone away from ears.

     "A-Alright but, I- don't want to talk about it. Let's just...Hang out somewhere. I don't want to talk it out right now. I just want to give us both time to calm down." MC said brushing some tears out of her face.

     Zen had already hung up the phone call and was already on his way to get MC. He drove a little more than what was required for the speeding limit or, perhaps a lot more than was recommended for the speed limit. MC was a damsel in distress even, if she wasn't his damsel. She still needed his comforting skills.

      He speedily hurried through stop signs, promising to be more careful next time. He'd promised her he would show up in around ten minutes but, he the with the way he drove. Zen was there in almost under five. 

     The garage wasn't opened but, Zen being a frequent guest had known the passcode to get in. 'In all honesty, 3312 seemed like a rather easy code to remember, maybe they should reset their code to something more secure,' Zen thought to himself as the door slowly went up. He then, rolled his eyes at the thought. Maybe, Seven was just starting to rub off on him. Which was a scary thought, Zen could hardly handle just one Seven.

     Zen knocked on the car window, which had already grown foggy from MC's excessive crying. MC was surprised by the knock but, she promptly rolled her window down.

       "Come on princess, let's go get some ice cream." He said with a bright smile. A smile big enough for the both of them right now.

     MC rolled her window up. Normally she found Zen to be quite charming but, she found his stupidly happy face to be annoying now. "I'm coming." She grumbled.

     MC stepped out of the car and instantly felt disgusting. She hated crying in front of other people. Really, the only person to ever see her cry from the RFA was Jaehee, until now. MC felt vulnerable crying in front of Zen, even if they were good friends.  

       He helped her out of her car. "So, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream? I really like...liked strawberry. Jumin told me that he liked strawberry ice cream though, so it's not my favorite flavor anymore. Come to think of it, he might have just said that because he knew l liked strawberry ice cream. Jumin is... Ugh. I don't understand why he wants to push every single on of my buttons. It doesn't make any sense to me..." He rambled on.

     MC gave him a weak smile. "What a childish reason for not liking your favorite ice cream flavor." She remarked getting into his car.

     Zen chuckled. "You sound just like Jae-" He stopped himself and started his car. This time driving with much less life threating purpose.

    Once, they reached the supermarket they went through ice cream selections.

      "Rocky Road?" Zen asked.

       Her eyes swelled with tears. "No, thanks. That's Jaehee's favorite kind of ice cream."

     Zen bit his bottom lip, realizing his mistake. "We will just get some vanilla. How about that?" MC nodded wiping the tears from her face.

       "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't mean to be so emotional." She said trying to compose herself.

      He smiled and wiped some of the tears off with his thumb. "You're allowed to be upset. It's okay, I understand MC."

      She sighed. "Let's go buy some tissues too. This might be a long night."

       Zen nodded. "Snuffs brand? Or the cheap stuff?"

      MC rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're offering. I want the good brand." She said forcing a smile.

       He laughed. "There's my girl."

        MC pushed his shoulder playfully. "You wish. Maybe you'd actually get a date, if you weren't already so desperately in love with yourself." She said very sarcastically. She knew that in reality Zen could probably have any girl he wanted. Which was fine, as long as it wasn't her girlfriend.

        He clutched his heart dramatically, playing along. "Wow, that was harsh MC!"

       Zen grinned. "You may have a point there though. I come here so often, they should give me a discount on the ice cream."

 

     

 

      

  

  


	4. Strawberry

    MC chuckled. "I'm actually a little surprised. Does your agency know about your ice cream visits?"  
  
    Zen shook his head vigorously and put his finger to her lips. "Shhh. Don't say that too loud they'll hear you. These abs are solid. HERE FEEL THEM! These babies aren't going anywhere just because of a couple cheat days MC." He insisted, pulling his shirt up to have MC feel his chest.  
  
    She declined his offer. "Put your shirt down you're in public!" MC scolded.  
  
    MC grabbed the box of brand named tissues. "You are actually paying for this. I really don't have my wallet on me." She sighed.  
  
    She searched her pockets. She only had her phone, car keys, and some loose change. Not enough to buy anything of value.

   He bowed and grinned like an idiot. "Of course, princess. I am a gentleman. I would never make a lady pay."  
  
    By the time that they got to Zen's place MC had already used a fourth of the tissue box. She had broke her own ' _let's us not talk about it_ ' rule. Zen knew she would.  
  
    "What if she breaks up with me? You should have seen her. She thought I was cheating on her with this guy. I've never seen her get so jealous before." MC blew her nose loudly.

    Zen teased. "Yeah, I mean if you were going to cheat on her, it would defiantly be with a woman. Because if you liked men you would have definitely fallen for me."

    She glared daggers at him. "I wouldn't cheat on her with anyone Zen! I am in love with her."

     He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, then it'll all work itself out. If you both love each other you won't let something like this break you guys up."

     MC rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say. What if this is that final straw? What if after this fight, she doesn't love me back? What if-" He cupped his hand over her mouth.

       "Now you're just being crazy MC. Have you seen the way Jaehee looks at you? Or heard how she talks about you? It's like you're the only person in the world that makes her feel complete. I am jealous sometimes of how in love Jaehee is with you. You could break every single straw in the box and push every last button, but she'd still be in love with you. So, get all those nonsensical 'what ifs' out of your head." Zen scolded and lifted his hand from her mouth.

     "Thanks Zen. I needed that." MC said.

     He cheekily smiled. "Hey, what are friends for! Let's go eat some ice cream before it melts. We can watch some my musicals too. Even though I know you're a fan and have seen most of them."

    "We've seen all of them once or twice." She said laughing a little.

      Zen loved making MC happy. His place got lonely so, having a friend over was really a pleasure for him.

      He started his one of his musicals, knowing it didn't really matter which one he played because they were all equally amazing, minus a few scripts that were subpar.  
  
      And then he started getting out bowls of ice cream. Vanilla for MC and strawberry for himself.

       MC watched the screen quoting some of her favorite dialogues . Jaehee and her would quote lines from his musicals all the time. Apart from Zen, it drove the RFA members crazy.

      They had no idea what they were talking about sometimes, and it could be quite comical.  
  
     MC became distracted by text on Zen's screen. It was Zen's phone but, she was curious! Maybe it was Jaehee asking if she was okay. She secretly hoped Jaehee was worried about her, and wanted her to come home to make up with her.

     She was in for a rude awakening though when the text wasn't from Jaehee at all. Instead, it was from Jumin. Attached was an image that MC could have lived a lifetime never seeing. Jumin send pictures of himself nude; Well, wearing nothing execpt a pair of cat ears. Captioned with ' **Does this make you swell up? ;)** '.  
  
    Zen squealed seeing the text from behind her. "What are you doing?! Don't look through my texts." 

     MC blushed deeply embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I thought. I just can't believe- Jumin..."

     He sighed and turned off his phone not wanting any risqué other texts from Jumin right now. "We aren't together or anything, it's just a mutual benefit type of thing..."

     MC giggled. "That sounds like something that Jumin would say. Why don't you get together?" Zen wrinkled his nose at the thought.

    "Have you met him? He is the opposite of romance. He is a total jackass. I can't stand the guy-" Zen was cut off.  
  
     "You can bend over for him though?" MC's response was met by a blush from Zen and pillow to the face.  
  
     Zen gave her the bowl of ice cream. "Promise you won't tell about the whole Jumin thing."

     "Hmm...maybe." MC teased.

     "And to think I bought you ice cream. You're just pure evil." Zen replied playfully.

     "I won't say a word. But I have to know do you like him? Like romantically?" MC pressed.

      "He is a jackass. And I hate how he treats people sometimes. I think he can be cruel and he can be selfish. He is also spoiled, and he can never take a hint when given one. But...there is something else there. I don't think he is all bad. And I'm not just saying that because we hook up sometimes. I think he puts on an act, especially in front of his parents. Well his father,but sometimes he can actually be really uncharacteristically charming and...Ugh, I still don't know how I feel about him." Zen sighed deeply, before taking huge bite of his ice cream.

   He chuckled a little. "And you thought your love life was complicated."

     "Yeah, I guess I just got lucky in the girlfriend department. I am sure everything will work itself out with Jumin though." MC said trying to comfort the man who originally came to comfort her.

     Zen sighed wanted to avoid the subject of his guilty pleasure. "So, now that we are on the subject whatnot. What exactly happened to start the whole fight with Jaehee? It's really not Jaehee and you to fight like this."

     "Well, it all started with this man. Mr. Lee, whom she already didn't like. She told him off in the store the other day. Jaehee said if he wanted to look at women the way he was looking at me that he should go to a strip club. I didn't catch him looking at me or anything, but apparently she did..."  
  
     Zen laughed. "That's hard to imagine our Jaehee saying that."

     "Oh, no. She was livid. I thought she was going to his break hand or something. I felt bad for the guy so I went and apologized to the guy." MC admitted.

     Zen prodded. "And then.."

     She sighed feeling guilty. "I ended up getting talked into dinner with him because he told me about this tea deal with Sipton that I could refuse. I knew Jaehee would be a little mad. But... She told me that it was like I was dating someone behind her back. Which I would never! I just wish she trusted me with this."  
  
     Zen shook his head. "She just sounds worried. That's not a crime is it. I mean it's not everyday people get what you girls have. She doesn't want to lose you."

     MC teared up. "I don't want to lose her either. And I hope that she understands that."

      He set his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Of course she does. She knows that you love her. But she still has insecurities just like you and I."

      MC giggled wiping the tear from her eye. "I guess I forget that sometimes. Because I just think that Jaehee is so perfect. What should she have to be insecure about?"

       Zen sniffled, half playfully. "Oh boy, MC you're gonna start making me cry."

     MC rolled her eyes and pushed him over on to the carpet. "I'm gonna steal your ice cream if you keep making fun of me."

     Zen let out a dramatic wail and stole back his bowl of strawberry ice cream. His favorite flavor, the flavor he shared with his enemy, who was also his secret lover.

    Jumin was the length he'd go to not feel so lonely, when the late nights lasted too long. Zen had no idea what his plan was next though. Jumin would eventually get married off to some wealthy snob for more money than Zen could count. And then, Jumin wouldn't need for their 'mutual benefit' anymore.

     Zen spooned a giant spoon of ice cream into his mouth hoping to get a brain freeze, not wanting to think about Jumin Han anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a long while since I have been able to edit or write. But I am kinda getting back into the swing of things. If you want to support this fanfiction and others to comes you can help by donationing at ko-fi.com/pineap. Thanks in advance for any and all donations. Every bit helps.


End file.
